Libérame
by Akita Sakurazuka
Summary: ¿Hasta donde serias capaz de llegar por tu propia supervivencia?...¿Y por la de tu familia?...Cuando te vendes cada noche como un objeto de placer...¿Puede alguien sentir por ti algo más que puro deseo?...
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Este es el primer fic k escribo asi k no se si esté muy bien pero por algo hay k empezar nee?

Espero k les guste!!

**  
**

**Capítulo 1:  
**

Se movía con sensualidad sobre el escenario, si es que se le podía llamar así, de aquel antro. Se sentía terriblemente incomodo, notaba las miradas lujuriosas que aquellos viejos verdes le dedicaban.

Pero no, no era eso lo que lo incomodaba, ya estaba acostumbrado y podía soportarlo.

Había algo diferente.

Entre todas esas miradas notaba una diferente a todas las demás, que le quemaba la piel y hacia que le invadiera una sensación de vulnerabilidad que nunca antes había sentido, como si esa mirada pudiese desnudarlo interiormente y tuviera acceso a cada uno de sus pensamientos, emociones y sentimientos.

Siguió con el espectáculo, no debía permitir que aquella extraña sensación que lo invadía le impidiera trabajar, pues las consecuencias podrían ser terribles…, se estremeció solo de pensarlo.

--------------------

Unos ojos de un extraño color ámbar estaban clavados en la pequeña figura que se movía al ritmo de la sensual música. Sus movimientos eran de todo menos inocentes. Eran tan insinuantes y sugestivos que el ambarino apenas podía controlar las reacciones de su cuerpo ante tan excitante espectáculo.

Eso lo irritaba de sobremanera.

¿Desde cuando un hombre como lo era él, frío, inalterable..., se ponía así por un criajo que meneaba el culo para un montón de viejos pervertidos en un antro de mala muerte como aquel?

Y, eso lo llevaba a la cuestión principal ¿cómo había terminado allí?

Él, que solía frecuentar los bares más lujosos y exclusivos de la ciudad.

Había sentido durante todo el día la falta de inspiración para continuar su trabajo, así que al caer la noche había salido de su apartamento para despejarse y librarse de la frustración que le provocaban estas ausencias de "su musa".

Dejó a un lado sus cavilaciones para centrarse en el muchacho que bailaba ante él.

Lo recorrió con la mirada.

No era muy alto, más bien era pequeño, pero sabio aquel que dijo "el tamaño no es lo importante", porque tenía toda la razón del mundo.

Sus piernas eran largas y muy bien formadas. Calzaba unas botas negras con detalles en plateado muy sencillas, en la parte media llevaba unos cortísimos pantalones de cuero negro que se adherían a su cuerpo como una segunda piel revelando su bien redondeado trasero.

Su torso estaba descubierto permitiendo apreciar su fina cintura y un abdomen bastante bien formado.

En sus manos llevaba unos guantes de cuero negro, al igual que el pantalón, que le llegaban hasta los nudillos, dándole un toque rebelde.

Una fina correa, también de cuero negro, rodeaba su cuello y un antifaz cubría parte de su rostro. Completando su atuendo llevaba un sombrero negro al más puro estilo cabaret, que cubría parte de su rosada cabellera.

Observó como el chico se dirigía hacia la barra metálica situada en medio de aquel escenario y comenzaba a "jugar" con ella, rodeándola con sus finas piernas y acariciándola como si de la más suave superficie se tratase, logrando algunos gritos de los hombres que allí se encontraban.

Quería verle la cara pero el sombrero, estratégicamente colocado sobre su cabeza, se lo impedía.

De repente, como si hubiese escuchado su petición, el joven se coloco de espaldas al público y retiro el sombrero de su cabeza, para acto seguido lanzarlo al público.

Un hombre gordo y barbudo consiguió atraparlo y comenzó a saltar con él en alto, como si de un trofeo se tratase.

Pero él no le estaba haciendo caso, toda su atención se había centrado en el muchacho de rosados cabellos, que comenzaba a girar su cuerpo poco a poco. Se inclinó sobre su asiento ansioso.

--------------------

Giró su cuerpo completamente y quedó estático.

Allí estaban los ojos responsables de su incomodidad. Unos hermosos ojos dorados que se clavaron en los suyos.

Apenas fue consciente de que la multitud congregada frente a él comenzaba a aclamarle. Su mente estaba enteramente centrada en aquellos ojos que lo acariciaban con la mirada, y aquella sensación de vulnerabilidad regresó con más fuerza que antes. Sabía que no tenía sentido, que no era racional pero no pudo evitar que la idea de que aquel hombre podía ver sus pensamientos, cruzara por su mente.

--------------------

Fue tal su asombro al contemplar semejante belleza que casi se le cae el cigarro de la boca.

Por un momento le pareció estar frente a un ángel. Aún con el antifaz cubriéndolo parcialmente, su rostro le pareció de lo más hermoso. Era delicado y fino, con unos pequeños labios y una nariz respingona. No obstante lo que más llamó su atención fueron sus ojos, dos enormes orbes del color de las amatistas, profundas como el mismo océano. El antifaz que portaba y una delgada línea negra que bordeaba la parte inferior de estos le daba un toque de inocente sensualidad totalmente irresistible, como un niño jugando a un juego de mayores.

Esto no estaba muy lejos de la realidad pues el muchacho no debería de pasar los 17 o 18 años.

Se dio cuenta de que el joven también lo miraba desde la lejanía, estático.

Sonrió para si, había notado su mirada…

--------------------

Salió de su estado de shock al sentir una mano pegajosa deslizarse por su muslo. Bajó la cabeza rápidamente y se encontró a uno de los viejos del público medio subido el escenario acariciándole la pierna mientras por su boca escapaban babas de deseo.

Sintió nauseas.

Suspiro levemente y trató de no vomitar, después de todo ese era su trabajo y debía mantener la compostura.

Bajo la mirada hacia el hombre y le sonrió sensualmente, cogió su mano y suavemente la deslizó por su pierna hasta conseguir separarla de esta, para a continuación empujar levemente al hombre para que volviera a su sitio. Todo esto sin dejar de moverse al ritmo de la música que seguía sonando.

-------------------

No sabría decir que fue lo que pasó por su cabeza al contemplar aquella escena, solo supo que tendría que matar a aquel sujeto lo antes posible.

El volumen de la música fue disminuyendo lentamente dando por finalizado el espectáculo. El joven pelirrosa lamió de forma insinuante sus labios y con un pícaro guiño a modo de despedida, desapareció por uno de los laterales del escenario, dejando a todos los presentes con los pantalones un poco más apretados, y en especial a cierto rubio de ojos miel, que no lograba apartar la mirada del punto por el que había desaparecido el muchacho.

--------------------

Se apoyó contra la pared y suspiró aliviado. ¿Qué había pasado allí fuera¿Quién era ese hombre, que provocaba esas sensaciones en él con solo una mirada?

Tan perdido estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que su amigó corría hacia él, hasta que notó que se tiraban sobre él y lo lanzaban el suelo.

Levantó la mirada y se encontró con un joven un par de años mayor que él, con el pelo de un extraño color verdoso, unos ojos azules muy parecidos a los suyos propios y un conejo rosa de peluche sobre la cabeza.

- ¡SHU-CHAN! –gritó- ¡Kumagoro dice que has estado fantástico!

- Nee…Ryuichi, te importaría levantarte, me estas aplastando –dijo a duras penas-.

- ¿Eh? –parpadeo confuso-. ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!, Gomen Shuichi.

Ryuichi se puso en pie y lo ayudo a él. En ese momento se oyó una voz proveniente del escenario anunciando la próxima actuación, la de Ryuichi.

- ¡KYAAAAAAAAAA¡ME TOCAAAAAAA! –gritó con actitud infantil- Shu-chan¿puedes cuidar de Kuma-chan mientas actúo? –le preguntó con carita de perro abandonado.

- ¡Claro!, yo cuidare de él no te preocupes –contestó Shuichi con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Arigatou! –dijo poniéndole el peluche en las manos y dirigiéndose al mismo dijo- Voy a trabajar Kumagoro, te dejo con Shu-chan, así que pórtate bien.

Dicho esto fue directo al punto por el que el pelirrosa había entrado minutos antes, y desapareció por el, no sin antes cambiar su expresión por una radicalmente opuesta. Shuichi sintió un escalofrío, nunca se acostumbraría a esos cambios.

Un poco más relajado se adentró en aquella pequeña habitación.

La mayoría del espacio estaba ocupado por ropas bastante reducidas de tamaño y todo tipo de artilugios no recomendados para menores.

En la pared derecha se erguía un tocador, cuyo espejo tenía más zonas rotas que en buen estado. Sobre el mueble, bajo el espejo, se encontraban desperdigados unos cuantos artilugios de maquillaje.

Justo al lado de este mueble, había un pequeño sofá en un estado no muy bueno.

Shuichi se dirigió a este, y miró con ternura a la pequeña niña de apenas 3 años, que descansaba sobre el. Se inclinó, le dio un beso en la frente y le acarició los rubios cabellos con cariño.

- Duerme desde hace rato –dijo una voz a su espalda-.

- Muchas gracias por cuidar de ella, Hiro –respondió mirando al joven que le había hablado- no habría podido dejarla en casa, no con él en ese estado…

Ante él se encontraba un joven de su misma edad, de cabellos rojizos que le caían sobre los hombros y ojos del mismo color.

- No tienes que agradecerme nada, lo sabes verdad – contesto el joven mirándolo con un poco de pena, y ante el comentario del chico no pudo evitar preguntarse, cuanto tiempo más podría soportar su amigo aquella situación-.

El de ojos amatistas lo miro y le sonrió. Hiro había sido un apoyo fundamental en su vida, se conocieron cuando ambos atravesaban la peor situación y Shuichi pensaba a menudo que era gracias a Hiro, que se encontraba como estaba.

Cierto, su situación actual no era la mejor, y muchos podrían pensar que era la peor. Pero eso era porque la gente no sabía, no conocía la verdad, no sabía que había situaciones peores a esa, mucho peores…

- ¿Te importa vigilarla un poco más?, voy a cambiare –preguntó-.

Un gesto de la mano de su amigo fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta. Volvió a sonreír, y se colocó tras un probador improvisado, no sin antes dirigirse al pelirrojo y cederle la custodia de Kumagoro, para que se encargara de "cuidarlo" tal como Ryuichi le había encomendado.

Mientras se cambiaba no pudo evitar recordar ciertos ojos dorados. Su piel se erizó por el recuerdo de aquella mirada sobre él.

¿Qué era esa sensación? No lo sabía.

Terminó de vestirse, recogió la paga de esa noche, se despidió de Hiro, tomó a la niña en brazos y se marchó del lugar.

--------------------

Tras la desaparición del pelirosa del escenario sintió que ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, así que pago su copa y se fue.

Entro en su coche negro último modelo y salió disparado del lugar.

Mientras conducía se percató, de que no le apetecía volver a su apartamento, así que decidió dar una vuelta en el coche para despejarse.

El trayecto era de lo más normal hasta que, en un parque solitario, vislumbro una figura de cabellos rosados, con otra mucho más pequeña sobre su regazo.

Hubiera pasado de largo de no ser porque, al ver aquellos particulares cabellos, algo reaccionó en su cerebro.

Detuvo el coche y descendió de él.

No se había equivocado.

Allí estaba el muchacho del bar, sentado en un banco con una pequeña niña sobre él. (NA: que casualidad nee… , y bueno lo del parque..., creo que ya es como una tradición que estos dos se encuentren en un parque)

Frunció el ceño¿y esa niña de donde salía?

--------------------

Se había sentado finalmente en aquel solitario parque. No había nadie por los alrededores, no era extraño, después de todo, era ya muy tarde.

Pero demasiado pronto para regresar a casa, pensó con amargura.

De repente oyó el ruido de un auto acercándose. No le prestó mucha atención, pues pensó que pasaría de largo.

Sin embargo, cuando vio que se detenía y de él bajaba alguien, se tensó y se preparó para echar a correr en cualquier momento.

Pero lo que observó lo dejó paralizado.

Allí estaba el hombre del bar.

El hombre, de los ojos dorados…

CONTINUARA...

K les pareció?

Dejen sus comenterios porfa, buenos o malos

!Muchas gracias por leer!

BYE


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!!

Muchisimas gracias a las personas k me han dejado su opinion y a todas aquellas k han leido esta historia

Aki les traigo el 2º capi, espero k les guste!!

**Capítulo****2:  
**

Permaneció estático mientras aquel hombre avanzaba hacía él.

En el bar no había podido verlo con claridad, solo había vislumbrado unos ojos dorados brillando en la penumbra, y esto había bastado para que su cuerpo reaccionara instantáneamente.

Sin embargo ahora estaba a solo unos metros de él y, desde su posición, podía observarlo con detenimiento.

Tendría alrededor de 23 o 24 años. Era alto y su cuerpo se veía bastante fuerte.

Vestía de forma formal, un sencillo pantalón negro y una blusa azul oscuro cubrían su cuerpo, esta con los primeros botones desabrochados, le daba un aire de lo más sexy que no pasó desapercibido para Shuichi.

Su rubio cabello era mecido suavemente por el viento, como si este buscara perderse entre aquellas hebras doradas.

Al contemplar su rostro no pudo evitar que una muda exclamación de asombro escapara de sus labios.

Hermoso.

No había otra palabra que pudiera describirlo.

Era simplemente hermoso.

Sus facciones delicadas, pero sin dejar de resultar masculinas, su tez pálida y aquella expresión de serenidad le hacían parecer como una de esas bellas estatuas talladas en mármol por las más delicadas manos.

Los ojos, dorados como el sol, eran parcialmente cubiertos por algunos mechones rebeldes, que caían a ambos lados de su rostro.

Vio como aquel magnifico ser se detenía a un paso de él, sacaba un cigarrillo y comenzaba a fumar.

Lo observó por unos instantes esperando algún comentario de su parte o algo que le hiciera saber que era consciente de su presencia.

Silencio.

El único sonido que se escuchaba provenía de los columpios de aquel parque, que eran empujados suavemente por el viento.

Algo se reveló en su interior.

Que se creía ese tipo, que podía pasarse toda la noche comiéndoselo con la mirada y luego quedarse ahí parado tan tranquilo ignorándolo por completo.

Intentando olvidar aquella extraña sensación que le provocaba la cercanía del rubio, se dirigió hacia él con todo el respeto que era capaz de mostrar dada la situación.

¡Qué carajo se cree que hace! (NA: notaron la ironía… )

La mirada ambarina se clavó en su persona inquisitiva.

Hasta que cierto mocoso me interrumpió, estaba fumando tranquilamente- respondió impasible.

¡A quien llamas mocoso viejo pervertido!- gritó indignado, olvidando por completo sus modales- mi nombre es Shindou Shuichi y no soy ningún mocoso.

No podía creerlo ¿había escuchado bien?, acaso aquel mocoso lo había llamado viejo pervertido.

¿Como me llamaste, crío del demonio?

Lo que oíste, vi-e-jo per-ver-ti-do -le respondió burlón.-no te intentes hacer, que no cuela. Vi perfectamente como me mirabas mientras trabajaba en el bar.

Umm, así que eras tú –respondió con una cínica sonrisa asomando en sus labios-. La verdad es que estaba terriblemente aburrido así que ni siquiera me daba cuenta de lo que estaba mirando.

Aquello era el colmo, después del mal rato que le había hecho pasar, se atrevía negarlo. Pues bien, esto no se iba a quedar así, le demostraría a aquel rubio presuntuoso quien era él.

Se disponía a ponerlo en su lugar cundo una suave voz proveniente de su regazo lo detuvo.

Onii-san… – susurró la pequeña, más dormida que despierta- onii-san, tengo frío.

Tranquila, yo estoy aquí –le respondió a la pequeña criatura que tiritaba en sus brazos-.

La abrazó contra su cuerpo intentando infundirle algo de calor.

No es prudente que esté así a estas horas –oyó que le decía la voz del rubio-. Si quieres puedo acercarte hasta tu casa –agregó señalando a su coche, que descansaba en las afueras del parque.

El pelirrosa desvió la mirada hacia el suelo, apenado.

Te lo agradezco –respondió con la mirada perdida en algún punto inexistente del suelo- pero… no puedo regresar a casa todavía…

Al ver tan profunda tristeza reflejada en aquellos hermosos ojos, algo se removió en su interior.

Está helada…, si sigue así terminará enferma. Al menos déjala dentro del coche, seguro que allí estará más caliente.

Se asustó un poco al sentir su voz tan cerca.

Lo miró. Se había arrodillado y una de sus manos reposaba en el brazo de la niña comprobando su temperatura.

Clavó sus ojos en aquellos iris color miel tan extraños, y sintió que se perdía en ellos. Una sacudida eléctrica azotó su cuerpo, tan poderosa que se asustó.

Está bien –aceptó-.

El ambarino se incorporó, y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el auto.

Shuichi lo siguió vacilante.

Una vez allí, el rubio abrió la puerta trasera y le permitió acostar a la niña sobre los asientos, mientras él buscaba algo en los de delante. No le presto mucha atención a este hecho hasta que vio que le tendía algo.

Era su chaqueta. Lo miró sorprendido.

Cúbrela con esto –fue su escueta respuesta ante la muda pregunta del pelirrosa-.

Se limitó a obedecer en silencio y una vez terminó de acomodar a la niña, cerró la puerta y fue al encuentro del rubio, que se encontraba recostado sobre el coche prendiendo un nuevo cigarro.

Lo observó unos segundos en silencio, se veía tan guapo, tan endemoniadamente sexy…

Apartó la mirada bruscamente con las mejillas ardiendo¿en que diablos estaba pensando?

Dirigió su mirada al muchacho y lo encontró con la cabeza gacha y un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas. ¿Y ahora que le pasaba a este?

¿Piensas quedarte así toda la noche? –le preguntó, con el fin de hacerlo reaccionar-.

¿Eh?... no… yo… etto –trató de tranquilizarse- solo quería darte las gracias…

En ese momento fue consciente de que ni siquiera sabía su nombre.

Etto… ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó tímidamente-.

El rubio pareció evaluarlo por unos instantes.

Yuki Eiri –respondió finalmente-.

Yuki… -dijo suavemente-.

¿Si?

Nada, solo quería ver como sonaba -dijo con una gran sonrisa-.

Mira que eres baka… - dijo este dando una calada a su cigarrillo-.

¿Cómo que baka?

Pues eso, eres un baka.

Los que llaman bakas a otros son los verdaderos bakas¿lo sabias?

Esa frase lo único que hace es confirmarlo.

¿A, si? –respondió enojado- ¡pues mejor me largo, no vaya a ser que al señor se le pegue algo!

Y diciendo esto dio media vuelta, y comenzó a alejarse.

Yuki encarno una ceja, y dirigió su dorada mirada a la parte trasera de su coche, donde la pequeña criatura dormía placidamente. Una sutil sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

3, 2, 1…

El pelirrosa se paró en secó.

Mierda –murmuró-.

Como podía haberse olvidado. Ahora tendría que soportar las burlas del otro.

Mierda –volvió a repetir-.

Se giró con lentitud… y allí estaba, con una enorme sonrisa de superioridad pintada en su boca.

Fue acercándose despacio.

¿Te olvidaste algo? –comento divertido el rubio-.

Pues si –respondió desafiante. No iba a permitir que se riera de él, aunque el rojo de sus mejillas lo delataba- pero no se preocupe que enseguida me marcho.

Iba a abrir la puerta del coche cuando una mano se enroscó en su brazo impidiéndoselo, sintió que era empujado, y de repente se encontró apoyado en el coche con un rubio, delante de él, muy pegado a su cuerpo.

¿Qué… haces? –preguntó tembloroso-.

Un terremoto pareció sacudirlo al sentir aquel cuerpo sobre el suyo. Lo miró a los ojos…

Allí estaba, aquella mirada que lo hacía estremecer…, aquellos ojos dorados que lo miraban con… deseo…

Se sintió atrapado por aquella mirada, un fuerte rubor se hizo presente en sus mejillas, su corazón se disparó y su respiración se volvió un poco irregular.

¿Por qué aquel hombre despertaba sensaciones tan intensas en él?

Bailas muy bien… Shuichi –le susurró en el oído con voz sensual-.

Pensó que moría al sentir su calido aliento sobre la oreja y, al escuchar sus palabras, algo en su mente reacciono, gritándole que se alejara. Sin embargo su cuerpo no respondía, estaba hechizado por aquellos ojos…

Vio como Yuki se inclinaba sobre sus labios, y esperó ansioso el contacto…, no obstante este no se produjo. Se había detenido a escasos centímetros de su boca, logrando que de esta escapara un, apeas audible, quejido de protesta.

Una sonrisa se dibujó un sus labios ante la frustración que reflejaba el rostro del pelirrosa, quería jugar un poco más con el muchacho, pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos fundirse con él. Así que eliminó la escasa distancia que los separaba, acabando con el sufrimiento de ambos.

Shuichi había sentido algo muy intenso desde el primer momento que lo vio, pero esto no era nada comparado con lo que experimentaba en aquellos momentos.

Sentir la lengua de Yuki explorando cada rincón de su boca y sus manos deslizándose suavemente por su espalda, era más de lo que se creía capaz de soportar.

Era tan intenso el placer en el que estaba sumergido, que pensó que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Tal vez como manera de desahogarse, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del rubio y enredó, casi con desesperación, sus dedos en las finas hebras doradas.

Yuki se sentía totalmente extasiado, su lengua se fundía con la del joven pelirrosa, en una danza que parecía no tener fin.

En busca de un mayor contacto, levantó ligeramente el cuerpo de Shuichi hasta que este quedo sentado sobre el motor del coche.

Al ver que Yuki lo sentaba sobre el coche, rodeo con sus piernas las caderas de este, consiguiendo que el contacto entre sus cuerpos se volviera mucho más íntimo.

Sentía la piel ardiendo bajo las caricias del rubio y su corazón iba tan deprisa que bombeaba aire en vez de sangre.

Ninguno de los dos quería que aquel momento terminara, pero ya habían aguantado demasiado y sus pulmones clamaban a gritos por un poco de oxígeno.

Separaron sus rostros lentamente y se quedaron así durante unos minutos, tratando de normalizar su respiración.

Mentiroso… -susurró Shuichi con voz entrecortada- dijiste que no me estabas mirando mientras bailaba.

Mentí, baka –le contestó Yuki con una sonrisa burlona y, retirándole un cabello rebelde le la frente, añadió- hubiera resultado imposible no verte.

Se inclinó para besarlo nuevamente pero justo en el momento que sus labios se rozaban, algo los detuvo en seco.

Un potente grito, proveniente de los asientos traseros del coche, resonó en el silencioso parque.

¡ONII-SANNNNNNNNNNNN!

CONTINUARA...

k les pareció?

dejen sus comentarios please :), nos vemos en el proximo capi

!Muchas gracias por leer!

BYE


End file.
